


milk and honey.

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, sana rly loves momo and momo rly loves sana, vvvvvvv soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: in which sana finds harmony and peace between the thighs of her best friend.





	milk and honey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultsamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/gifts).



> for bubba ♥ !!!

it's not their first time.  
  
with bubblegum lips, sweat-slicked, darkened skin, little hickeys dance along momo's bared throat, teeth delving against her collarbone ever so gently. sana finds milk and honey residing there, nimble fingers grazing across her tense abs, nails scraping lightly. and momo sighs into the cold air of the hotel, legs kicking out petulantly. sana giggles then, biting down, hand gripping at her waist to keep her steady. the older woman shivers, whimpering out, "sana, please,"  
  
"not yet, angel," she murmurs, tongue poking out to run along the bite mark, "why don't you try and relax a little, hm? seem tense."  
  
"jus' want you to touch me," she huffs, rocking her hips against sana. she has none of it, tightening her grip, dark eyes flickering up at momo, "been waitin' all day."  
  
"and i know you have, silly girl. mm, must have made it worse for you while we were out, no?" momo hates that sana's relentless with her teasing.  
  
hawaii was supposed to be a sweet, cute little getaway. but with busy schedules and all, momo assumes it wasn't long until sana gave up on being patient. she just didn't expect it to happen while they were out.  
  
it had started with a subtle grab of her thigh while they were sitting down, fingers wandering and getting restless before running a single digit along her uncovered slit. she regretted wearing a skirt out at that exact moment, hated that she chose that day of any other time to not wear any underwear. her hips kick, pent-up body not expecting the sudden action. she's lucky sana laughed when she did, providing the perfect cover for the soft whine that sounded throughout the crowd.  
  
had only gotten worse by the time sana jerked her hand away, jumping up and pulling momo away to the nearest bathroom. with some caution, sana growls, pushing momo up against the wall in the family room (in her defence, it was very, very clean for once). momo's never been one to argue with sana, no, what sana wants, sana will always get. never took long to get her mouth on momo, never took too much time before falling onto her knees and flipping her skirt up, tongue immediately drawn to her clit and momo never took too long to tangle her hand in sana's hair.  
  
she never lets her come when they're out though, but momo seemed to have forgotten, hips bucking desperately as sana edges her for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. sana always has too much fun with momo when she's this easy. she pulls away, kissing momo to let the taste linger between them, the pretty little smile plastered onto sana's face is enough to make momo turn red in embarrassment.  
  
and then they were like this, barely even five pm, stuck in the hotel room, momo straddling sana as she simply fucks with her, hot mouth such a pleasant contrast to the cold temperature surrounding them. but she's taking too long and not enough time all at once, never spending too much time in one place.  
  
yet she finds comfort in sana's arms, a gentle treasure that only she gets to cherish. she rolls her hips against sana just as soon as her grip loosens, hands softly gripping at her shoulders, another raspy plead falling desperately against sana's lips. she takes pity on her, brusquely pushing a single finger into momo, groaning at the feeling of her tight, wet walls clenching around it. she's definitely too sweet of a girl to make wait, sana finally decides, working it carefully as to not hurt her. she curls it gently, taking in the sight of momo's lips parting, quiet pants against her lips, hips shyly grinding against sana's hand.   
  
momo's pretty. the prettiest girl sana's ever laid her eyes on, and she'll never regret falling in love with the girl. only for one reason, that being she could never be with her truly, but she thinks she's alright with that as long as she keeps momo by her side. so she shows momo every ounce of love and adoration with every little thrust, every gentle, sloppy kiss and every swipe of her thumb when she holds her hand.  
  
hushed praises accompanied by thready whines and soft moans, thighs tightening around her waist, momo kind of wishes eternity in peace were a thing, allowing such comfort to last longer than an hour or two. her back arches, sana leisurely slipping another finger into her, thumb pressing lightly against her clit. she starts small, circles, moaning into momo's mouth, enamoured of the feeling.   
  
her hand wraps around momo's throat, squeezing ever so gently, and momo becomes short of breath, tears gathering up in her eyes. they spill easily over her reddened cheeks and sana is quick to kiss them away. she counts carefully in the back of her mind, waiting until momo's squirming and trying to gasp for breath before releasing with a rather sadistic laugh. and then her hand is back just as quickly as it left, grasping at her throat so fucking good momo can't see straight. sana's mind will never be able to erase the image of her love trusting her as much as she does, hand will never forget the feeling of her throat just as much as her heart will never even think about her adoration of momo ending.   
  
serenity, serenity, serenity, sana thinks, burying her face into momo's neck, fingers working faster inside her dripping heat. never rushed, always patient but never lasting long enough. a shuddered gasp, declaration of love, shaky thighs, sana finds herself pleading for momo to come on her fingers, even adds the cute little word momo adores so much to every plead.

so she does, crying out and tightening her hold as her body tenses momentarily, sana's fingers never even slowing down despite her wrist beginning to cramp. she kisses momo's collarbone once more as if she's trying to calm her down. even in little things, sana seems to find a way to show her admiration every single time, and momo makes a soft wish for it to never stop.

fucking milk and honey, sana finds residing between momo's thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
> side twt: yeologlst w an l


End file.
